


Stiff Competition

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, First Time, Nipple Play, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have been <i>grocery stalking</i> this girl for the past couple of weeks. Or they would be if they could find her again. Who will find her first? First one to bang wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiff Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: J and Danneel in the grocery store ... after she shops around in the freezers, her nipples are hard as rocks, and so obviously, even when she's so oblivious. Up to writer if J and Danneel know each other, are together, etc., but I'd love him getting exceptionally turned on and having to fight a boner in the store. They fix it in another section, back in the stock room, around the corner, in the car, whatever, just add in the excitement of being nearly in plain view. on spn_masquerade originally posted [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=2008449#t2008449).

Jared was at the grocery store for what was his third time that day. He didn’t even need anything, but he and his best friend –and sometimes fuck buddy– Jensen, had kind of been _grocery stalking_ this girl for the last two weeks. They also lived together. So when they’d been on their weekly shop that’s when the most smoking hot redhead either of them had ever seen had entered their lives. 

They’d been arguing over what kind of peanut butter they usually got. 

Jensen scrubbed his hand down his face, “Dude. Every time. Do we _have_ to do this _every_ single time? Do I have to start bringing the old jar with me?”

Jared had opened his mouth, and his jaw had just kept on going when the redhead cut across their line of vision. Breezed right on by with her headphones on, denim short shorts and a low cut racerback tank, with the most entrancing sway to her hips as she moved to whatever beat she had going. Jensen and Jared’s heads had kind of bumped together as they stared after her. 

Needless to say they’d both been to the store a whole lot more regularly. Daily even. But they hadn’t seen her since, and they were both starting to question whether she even lived in this area. Maybe it was a one time, passing through, type of deal. Didn’t stop them going. 

But when Jared picked up the same head of lettuce yet again only to put it back _again_ he had to sigh. It was probably time to call it quits, at least for that night anyway. He was just about to turn when she appeared in his periphery and he stopped dead. Held his breath and all. Craning his neck as his head followed her direction. And he came so very close to calling Jensen to let him know about his sighting, but he didn’t want to lose her again. Didn’t want to lose either. 

He started to follow her and he really had every intention of actually introducing himself and not looking like a complete creep, but she never caught his eye. Too lost in her own world. Her music. Whatever she was listening to. She was wearing a skirt today and a tank top that was a little more skin tight. 

He had to actually force himself to stop to put things in his basket so that no one else thought he was following her like a total creeper. _Fuck_. Maybe he should have called Jensen. But he already felt like he was drawing way too much attention to himself as it was. Having a hushed phone conversation wasn’t going to make him any less conspicuous.

Jared jumped when he looked up and his eyes didn’t find her right away. He’d gotten so caught up with his thoughts and trying to act normal that she’d moved on without him noticing, but he saw the swish of her skirt down near the frozen food section. He forced himself to stay for another couple of seconds. Taking a deep breath before calmly, and at a not-so-desperate pace, following her direction. 

And he very nearly almost dropped his basket when he got his eyes on her again. He’d known she wasn’t wearing a bra, but _jesus fuck_ her nipples were very perkily standing to attention from her fairly sizeable bust. Jared could swear he could just make out the dusky pink of them through her white shirt. And she just kept looking at the food. A slight shimmy to her shoulders. Smiling sweetly at the old woman who passed her as if her nipples weren’t making an impression in her shirt. They must be rock hard. And they weren’t the only thing that was rock hard now.

It would be very obvious to anyone with eyes that he had a boner. Which he pulled his basket up in front of, but it was a weird angle and he didn’t think he could walk around with that either. He was so fucking screwed. Why the fuck had he put on his cargo pants? 

When there was a light clap on his upper arm he nearly leapt right out his skin, and the redhead was there all of a sudden right in front of him, “Hello, Stranger,” her voice all low and definitely meant to be seductive as she gave him a sexy little smirk, “Any particular reason why you’re following me?”

“I– uh, well see uh–, there–, you. I mean I–”

And she gave him a dark little giggle, “Guess your dick commandeered more than just your blood,” and she ran her finger down over his bulge, “Maybe you should let _him_ do the talking.”

His dick pulsed and the little jet of precome that followed stained the front of his pants on contact, “ _Fuck_.” 

“Don’t mind if we do,” she said, smirk widening as she closed her hand in the front of his shirt and pulled him off and down another aisle and then in behind the salad bar counter. It wasn’t manned at this hour, and was technically closed, though someone could still peek in if they felt so inclined. 

She leaned back against the wall, they were only just tucked away, Jared could still look into the rest of the store if he looked beyond her if he wanted, as if he could. She pulled him down into a kiss and then he just dropped to his knees getting his hands on her breasts, and he gave them both a good squeeze, her nipples poking into his palms. She moaned a little, her hands resting on his shoulders, he brought one hand down just under her chest, at the top of her ribcage. 

He leaned in with his head, his tongue coming out first to lick over the thin cotton before he closed his mouth over her nipple. Swirled his tongue round the sensitive tissue, the material dragging with his tongue as he pulled her shirt down and away from her other breast, exposing her other nipple to the chilled air and she gasped. “Ah-ah,” she lurched forward a little as he rolled that nipple between his fingers with just the hint of a pinch. 

Jared switched over to make sure each nipple got equal abuse and he slipped his free hand up under her skirt and into her panties, and he grinned round his mouthful when he felt just how wet she was already. Tugged her nipple with his teeth as he started to rub her clit, “ _Fuck_. Please. Fuck me. Need your dick in me.”

Jared gave one last flick of his tongue and he pulled off. Really didn’t need to be told twice, but the thing he really wanted to do was to stick his dick between her tits, come all over her throat and chin. This wasn’t exactly the place for it though. He got to his feet and her hands were on his pants before he’d even fully straightened himself up. 

Her eyes widened a little when she took in the size of his cock as it sprang forward and he cupped her jaw, “Do you have–?”

She looked up into his eyes and she shook her head, “Don’t need it,” and she jumped up and his hands automatically went to support her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, “Just fuck me,” she whispered and she bit down lightly on his lip as she kissed him. Shifting herself a little and the tip of his dick slid through the seam of her pussy lips, which parted just that little bit more as she rubbed against his shaft. 

Jared lifted her up to get them lined up and then he thrust his hips forward, pinning her to the wall as he slammed into her good and hard, her moans getting louder, Jared getting lost in the bounce of her boobs, the redhead keeping two fingers on her clit. She came first, and her orgasm tipped him over seconds later. 

The first words that fell out of his mouth after he let her down onto her feet were, “I need to call Jensen.”

 _Shit_. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Admit that he was going to brag about fucking her. 

But she just laughed, wearing a bemused sort of look, and then she paused, a glimmer of recognition flickering in her eyes, “Jensen? As in Hottie!Jensen who gave me his number this morning?”

“Jensen gave you his number?” 

Why hadn’t he told Jared?

“He did. Gave him mine too,” and her smile was fond as she obviously re-lived the encounter in her head, “Wait, is that what you were thinking about when you were fucking me? Wanted Jensen to see? To watch us?”

That wasn’t what he’d been thinking at all, but now that she mentioned it, his dick twitched a little. 

She obviously took his silence as an affirmative, “How do you and Jensen feel about _sharing_?”

Jared and Jensen had very loosely discussed threesomes, and though they’d never really stated anything explicitly, Jared was pretty confident that they were on the same page, “We’re pretty good at that.”

“Mind if I test that theory?”

“Sure thing –”

“Danni,” and she shook her head, rolling her eyes a little, “Danneel.”

“Danni,” he said and he took her hand, “Jared.”

“Jared,” she shook his hand and then laughed, “Think we should maybe–?”

“Yeah,” he nodded and they got themselves readjusted before ducking back out onto the main floor.


End file.
